Lucio's Music Festival
by The822man
Summary: There is a music festival in town and Luico is the featured performer


**Lucio's Music Festival**

The story starts at a musical festival featuring Lucio and his music. Lucio is on top of a stage behind a DJ booth blasting his new song "Estupro". The crowd is going wild. Girls are going wild yelling his name at the top of his lungs. People are having fun and partying the night away. One young woman wearing a bunny t-shirt is shyly leaning on a tree away from the group of people enjoying the music.

After Lucio's performance he decided to chill backstage and take a break for a while. As Lucio is taking a picture for his instagram page, the girl wearing the bunny shirt approaches from backstage.

"Uh.. hey?"

Lucio jumps in his seat. "Ahh, Yea?"

"I just wanted to say how well of a performance you did back there" The girl shyly replies.

"Aww thanks i always appreciate the sup-wait how did you get back here" Lucio starts to question. "Wait are you.. , Hana Song?"

"Yea thats me" Hana says as she winks to Lucio holding up a peace sign.

"I'm a big fan Hana" Lucio exclaims. "But why are you watching my show?"

"Well I'm a huge fan of you and your music." excitingly says. The superstars continue to talk and have a great time making eachother laugh.

The pair talk into the night and the first day of the festival comes to an end. Lucio is escorting Hana around the waist. They reach her car.

"It was a lot of fun Lucio I hope we can hang out again sometime else!" Hana proclaims.

"Well are you gonna come to the second day of the festival? I'm gonna perform again." Lucio asks.

"Yeah i'll come again tomorrow." Hana Song excitedly says.

"Here take this it'll make things a lot easier." Lucio says as he hands her a VIP pass.

After showing Hana to her car Lucio goes backstage to grab his stuff before leaving for the day. While almost backstage he noticed a strange man searching around backstage.

Lucio calls at the weird man."Aye whatchu doing back here? We are done for the day."

The man looks up and yells "Mind yo business!"

Lucio notices how large and muscular the man is and runs to grab his bag. He leaves out of fear of what that man can do to him.

The next day's festivities are just as exciting as the last. Once again Lucio is on stage performing his newest song. is in the front area cheering him on and dancing with all the other people. All of the sudden the big burly man from before comes in from backstage wielding a giant metal fist. He grabs an Amp from backstage and hurls it at Lucio. He quickly dodges it and sprints backstage.

The man then walks up behind the DJ booth and gives a speech. "Calm down. Don't try and run, at this moment you are being surrounded by Talon operatives."

Dozens of Talon forces come in around the crown through helicopters, foot, and from within the crowd. They surround the crowd, blocking their means of exit.

Hana is furiously on her phone. "Come on, Come on."

The giant man starts speaking again. "I am Doomfist. And through conflict all you will learn that what you are doing is wrong."

"What's wrong with enjoying music you big lug!" Hana interjects.

Doomfist jumps down in front of her and snickers "You are what is wrong."

He grabs her with his metal fist and tosses her onto stage, where she crashes into some musical equipment. The crowd starts to panic. A green glow emanates from backstage.

Lucio skates in with his Sonic Amplifier in hand. "Whatchu think you're doing to my fans?" Doomfist smiles and laughs. "The scared frog jumps back! Aren't you afraid of me?"

Lucio smiles back and says "Not anymore."

Doomfist angrily charges straight at Lucio, but his green glowing skates allow him to dodge with ease. He counter attacks by shooting blasts of sound at Doomfist. He covers his ears and screams in pain.

Lucio then turns to the crowd and chants "Fight back!"

The crowd picks up rocks and sticks and starts attacking Talon's forces. They are outnumbered 5 to 1. Up on stage Doomfist and Lucio are trading blows. Doomfist jumps up and tried to slam onto Lucio. He zips forward and Doomfist crashes onto the floor. Lucio then turns around and blast him with a wave of sound so powerful he gets knocked into a wall on the side of the stage. Lucio then notices Hana under a drum set and guitars.

He quickly skates over and kneels beside her. "Hana are you OK?" No response. "Hana, Hana Song?"

All she does is wince in pain. Lucio hits a switch on his Sonic Amplifier and all of the green light turn into a orangey-yellow glow. Almost like magic Hana starts to come back to her senses. Lucio helps her up by lifting the set off her body. She manages to wiggle out.

Hana looks up at Lucio and whispers "Thanks." and kisses him passionately on the lips. She presses a button on her cell phone and a M.E.K.A lands in front of her. Hana jumps in. "Let's get em."

Lucio and Hana start charging at Doomfist and fight back, while the crowd is quickly overtaking the heavily armed Talon forces. Doomfist struggles to land a blow on either of them. After a while of fighting Doomfist realized that he can't win and ordered "Retreat." All of the members of Talon started to get up and run away from the festival. After all of the commotion Hana and Lucio decide to sit down and chat.

"Are you ok?" Lucio asks.

"Yeah i'm fine." Hana replied. "But i have one question for you…Why did you decide to come back and fight instead of running again?"

"Well, I saw you standing up to that giant freak of nature so I thought that I could do it too." "Y'know the world could always need more heroes?" Hana seductively says as she lean in to kiss Lucio.

THE END


End file.
